Trigger Happy? I Say Neutral Nation
by Moon-sama
Summary: On September 9th, 2013, the United Nations had a press conference and Switzerland attended. When he was shown on TV, people started to call him numerous of things... one that really got him "Trigger Happy" "Liechtenstein Keeper" and other insults. This fanfiction was for readers to find out what the message really is. Friendly SwissBelg. Mentions of BelgLiech. Minor swearing.


_**Hey, so I want to see what you think you get out of this fanfiction I am writing.**_

_**Some things you should know:**_

_**- Switzerland had changed over the last quarter century since World War 2 77 years ago. This takes place in present time.**_

_**- Belgium's name is Emma De Ridder, Liechtenstein's name is Elise Vogel and Switzerland's name is Vash Zwingli.**_

_**- Belgium and Spain are best friends in ALL of my fictions.**_

_**- Belgium and Romano is more of like a Mother and Son relation in ALL of my fictions.**_

_**- BelgLiech is my OTP.**_

_**- SwissBelg is my other OTP with Belgium.**_

_**- There's a message in this fiction I'm not going to tell.**_

_**Lets begin then.**_

* * *

"Shit! If I tried to touch Liechtenstein, he'll shoot me!"

"Switzerland is a gun-crazy lunatic who loves to kill people!"

"Don't touch Liechtenstein or Switzerland will shoot your ass!"

"I bet Belgium is dead because of Switzerland!

These were all the words Vash had heard today on him in a United Nations press conference. When his name came up on TV in New York City that day, people begun to say things like the ones listed above.

This made him feel hurt.

Vash, about 2 weeks later, was back at home after a day of work with Belgium in the Geneva bakery in his house in Bern sat in his room, looking out at the fields. He gave a major sigh from the hurtful words he heard as he was in New York. "I've never been like that since 1945." he said to himself. "I had to... I had to protect them. My people, Elise, Elise's people. It was a horrible time. Ludwig or Feliciano could of attacked at any moment. Operation Tyr could of underwent, and I'd have to protect Elise, knowing I'd become of Ludwig's insanity of that time..."

He then gave a glare up at the moon over the fields of his bedroom window.

"But now... now I allow people to come to my land at anytime they wish. Tourists come and go our bakery in Geneva. Why can't people in Alfred's lands, especially teenagers ,understand that I am no longer overprotective? I don't keep Elise locked up like Rapunzel. Shes with my best friend, Emma, dating, enjoying her life. Sure, I'm protective of her, but atleast I trust Emma"

He then looked at his iPhone, which he looked at his contact. He then saw Emma De Ridder on his phone. He decided to call her, probably knowing shes eating dinner considering the time was 9:00pm (21:00 European/US Military Time). Waiting for her to pickup, he thought about those nasty comments. Did really people think of him like this? He then heard a, "Hoi Vash!", he begun to reply.

"Bonjour Emma." he replied in his French accent. He knew about four languages, so it was pretty easy to know which one to say when talking to his friends, especially his best friend whom spoke Flemish Dutch, French and German. "Listen, I need to talk to you about something important."

On the otherside, Emma was taking off her headband infront of a mirror, readying herself for the night. "Oh? What is it you need to talk to me about." she said, smiling over the phone.

"Alot of people said that I am aggressive, trigger happy, and even said that I had murdered you with a gun when you stepped on my land when you were just really there to work in the bakery with me. Do you think I'm "trigger happy" or "loves guns"?"

The Belgian then quickly fixed up her hair but then heard what Vash was saying. She then stopped suddenly in shock. "People really said you were that?" she asked in complete shock.

"Yes. I heard people saying if they touch my sister, I'll shoot them..."

"Well I think those people are probably still have their heads stuck in the sand, I mean, you joined the Untied Nations in 2002, assist in the Internation Red Cross and several other organizations. I personally think your just a neutral, friendly person who is very welcoming to people in your lands, but if they just do anything dangerous to your citizens, thats the only time you get defensive. I know that Elise's people have no army, and you know that you do have to protect her if some crazy dictator with a pot on his head decides to invade her, but you know full well she can defend herself as well, so I don't think your really aggressive towards people if they wanna go out with her. I mean, take me for instance, I happen to love the girl, and you don't seem to have any issue. You didn't murdered me, you didn't tried to shoot me with a shotgun or destroyed the bakery. You were just protective because well, she is a lightly-armed girl, but there was no serious issues."

Vash then thought about it. Emma was right. He didn't tried to murder Emma at all, nor shut down the bakery because of one little crush. He worried about his sister, but he was quite happy that she found love, and that someone was actually there for her that is not him. He then gave a deep breath. "But does that change the fact that people find me trigger crazy and militaristic? Because I'm seriously not..."

Emma over the other line, preened her hair a bit as she shook her head. "Oh no, your not militaristic at all." she said with a cat smile at the mirror. "Your pretty neutral alright. I don't think you shot at Francis recently haven't you?"

Vash thought about the last time Francis came on his land recently, and things actually went pretty well. They had a wonderful time, sharing cultures, eating bread, chocolates, all sorts of things while discussing political matters. He was pretty pleasant and enjoyed his company. "The only time I did shot at him was during World War II and World War I. I wanted him to stay off my land because I don't want to get involved in either of those wars. However, I was allied with him during Napoleon's time. I was a bit pissed at him for ruining the Holy Roman Empire, but that was a natural feeling that every Germanic had at the time, but we're now all over it, and respect him as an ally and a rather cultural icon."

"See? Your not trigger crazy. Your just protective of your land and people! Especially Elise! You see why she's so cute and timid? You protect the innocent while fighting off the marauders! How protective of your land are you now?"

Vash then breathed for a second and spoke. "Not that protective. I mean I still think that my people are above anyone else, but I don't shoot at people at random. I don't see them as a threat unless they want to invade me or Elise. Otherwise, I'm pretty welcoming, especially to Francis, Ludwig, you, Roderich, Elizaveta and Feliciano. It's a shame that I no longer see Gilbert, but oh well."

Emma gave a catlike smile at the mirror again as she walked over to her couch. "Well I guess you answered your own question Vash! Your a great person! Don't listen to what other people say! Me and Elise love you with all of our dear hearts!"

Vash gave an actual smile and looked outside again. "Danke, Emma. You made me feel so much better."

"No problem! If anything springs up again, just call me okay?" she said.

"Will do. Danke. Goodbye Emma. Have a great rest of the night, and I'll see you tommorrow morning."

"Okay Vash. I'll see you in the morning as well! I hope those cakes are prepared by then."

Giving a smile, Vash hung up and now felt a new sort of confidence in himself. With his prefound new confidence, he fought his inner demons, and now was ready to face life as Vash Zwingli, of the 21st |Century Switzerland, the man who is a pacifist and will only attack if necessary. He went to go and prepare himself some dinner.

_**I hope you get the message of this fiction. Please leave a review if you do.**_


End file.
